The subject matter herein generally relates to the field of switches.
Radio frequency switches perform numerous switching cycles over their lifetime. Some radio frequency switches may operate, in part, by contact between two metal contacts. Over time, the surface(s) of the contacts may wear down. Wear may subject the switch to stiction, whereby contacts of the switch adhere to one another during contact. Stiction may slow the rate at which switch operations may be performed.